fooling around
by teppiedoily
Summary: This story is guarantied to put a smile on your face. I mean what are best friends for? A KelNeal light hearted fooling around and uncovered emotions. Will they finally tell each other, or will it be another lost moment in time...
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first story ever, so reviews are appreciated enjoy**

"It has been bloody raining for weeks!" whined Nealan of Queenscove whom was ridding on a very wet horse in very wet breeches in the pouring wet rain.

"Thanks captain obvious" came from somewhere over in Kel's direction.

Kel and Neal have been riding for two long weeks now with a group of riders and the lioness who's temper has doubled in size if that's humanly possible.

"I can't feel my bum" complained Kel as her voice floated through the hard rain.

"Do you want me to feel it for you Kel?" was Neal's lofty reply.

Although this was most definitely not one of Neal's best jokes he has pulled over the many long years we have known Neal for, this remark had the whole group in stitches all except for Kel who had put her stone mask on again to hide her flaming cheeks. Neal was too absorbed with laughing at his own pathetic joke, that he didn't see the evil glint in Kel's mischievous eyes.

The next thing he knew Kel had launched herself out of her saddle on top of Neal who momentarily stopped laughing and yelled out in shock. The two of them toppled out of Neal's saddle and landed into a big puddle of mud.

This action caused the group of riders to laugh even harder and keep on ridding without them. They were already used to Kel and Neal fooling around like this and they have learned from past experiences never to get involved.

Meanwhile Kel and Neal were wrestling in the mud in a tangle of legs and arms.

"Ohh you are gonna' get it Mr Queenscove" shouted Kel as she jumped on top of him and pinned him to the muddy ground.

"Ohh really Mother!" gasped Neal as he tried to get out from under Kel's immaculate figure sitting on top of him.

Just as Neal finished his sentence, Kel got a big glob of mud and smothered it over Neal's extremely well kept gorgeous hair.

"Not the hair Kel! Anything but the hair!" he screamed in anguish.

Kel cackled evilly while Neal struggled to get out from underneath her. While Kel was distracted by laughing at her own genius act, Neal turned sharply making Kel fall into the mud beside him. The next thing she new Neal was on top of her smiling that charming lopsided grin of his with a handful of mud. She felt her insides flutter at the sight of his emerald green eyes and pearly white teeth and soft luscious lips…. Neal rudely awoke Kel from her daydreaming, by smearing that large handful of mud down her face and swiftly getting up from sitting on top of her to run away cackling like a mad man.

"OHH NO HE DIDN"T!" cried Kel has she whipped as much mud as she could from her face and ran after Neal.

Neal abruptly stopped and threw another handful of mud at Kel while she was running full pelt towards him. This handful of mud hit her squarely on the chest and was dripping down in between her breast band making Kel squirm and jump around trying to remove the mud that had conveniently dripped down her chest.

Neal was overcome with laughter at the sight of Kel jumping around like she has ants down her shirt. I mean it's not everyday that you see Kel groping her chest to get mud out from underneath her shirt. He doubled over and was clutching his tummy gasping for air when Kel tackled him to the ground laughing. They landed with a big squelch that sent mud flying in all directions and started to roll down a fairly large hill in a tangle of limbs.

At the bottom of the hill when they finally stopped rolling, they burst out laughing till their lungs gave out. Kel realized that she was still conveniently on top of Neal and looked into his emerald eyes to see the usual twinkle of amusement and another deep meaningful feeling she could not quite put her finger on. Neal looked up at Kel's muddy, angelic face set with a beautiful smile with her hair lose around her face like a wild goddess. Kel suddenly rolled of from on top of Neal blushing furiously and helped him to his feet.

"Well that was fun wasn't it" said Kel smiling at Neal not trusting her face to betray her feelings.

"Yeah it was" replied Neal. "Looks like our ever so trustworthy horses have left us along with the riding group".

"Looks like were in for a long walk my friend" Kel replied solemnly while jumping on Neal's masculine back for a piggy pack ride.

After a few hours of walking in extremely uncomfortable mud soaked clothes while taking turns at giving each other a piggy back ride they finally reached the camp that their group had set up for the night. The riders once again cracked up laughing at the sight of Neal and Kel soaked in mud and also the sight of Neal having a piggy back ride on Kel. Kel could tell the riders had had a lot to drink because on of the called out "can I have a ride of the Lady Knight to?" This remark caused the Lioness to cuff him around the ears and confiscate his drinks.

The Lioness wouldn't let them step inside the camp until they were squeaky clean because it was the first time in two long sodden weeks that they had set up a camp that wasn't covered in mud due to the torrential rain. So she sent them of in search of a river to go wash or they would have to sleep on the ground five metres away from the camp. Neal and Kel were definitely not going to defy the Lioness's legendary temper so they set of in a flurry.

"Stupid, fussy Lioness" Neal grumbled as he trudged through the sodden ground in search of a river to wash in. "What's the point of going to wash in the river anyways if were going to die of pneumonia after were nice and clean because the water will be so bloody cold!?"

"Don't let Alana here you insult her like that, and just incase you've forgotten, you're a healer, Einstein!"

Neal instantly shut up at Kels comment and kept on looking for a river in silence. After an hour, luck finally seemed to be on their side and they found natural spring to bathe in. To top it all of the natural spring was warm like a bath at the palace might be.

Kel and Neal jumped in the warm water and started to wash.

"Kkkell the mud's not coming of my shirt and this is my favorite shirt!" whined Neal. Kel looked over to see Neal pouting over his favorite shirt and giggled. Yes Kel actually giggled.

"Oh give it to me you big baby" Kel replied as Neal instantly took his shirt of and handed it to Kel. Kel started scrubbing his skirt while also looking at Neal through the corners of her eyes to see his muscular chest rippling in the water. _My oh my is he good looking! He's not the scrawny boy I used to know as a page. I'm so glad he's my best friend but I wish we were more_ thought Kel. Kel gasped _where did that thought come from? It must just be the lack of sleep I must be going a bit loopy…_

When Kel finished washing Neal's shirt she took of her own to start scrubbing it without taking any notice of Neal. Neal was washing his torso while watching Kel wash her own shirt. _Wow she is so beautiful! I'm so glad she's my best friend we've been through so much; I love her…like a friend! Oh who am I kidding I've loved her almost every day I've known her... _

Neal walked over to Kel who was just standing in a breast band and breeches and hugged her tight. Kel laughed and hugged Neal back with the love of their friendship burning bright. Kel took their shirts and hung them over a tree branch and sat down in shallow water. Neal plonked not so gracefully next to her and layed his head in her lap and closed his eyes. Kel chuckled as she noticed he still had large amounts of mud in his hair. She gently splashed some of the warm water over his hair and started to wash Neal's hair for him with her gentle fingers in a loving manner.

They sat like that for what seemed like hours when Kel realized that the riders must have thought something happened to them. Kel went to get up when she realized that Neal had fallen asleep on her lap with a little smile on his face. _He looks so innocent, like a little baby_ Kel smiled down at him then she shook him carefully awake and helped him get up.

Neal groggily made his way to the tree which their clothes were hung up to dry and gave Kel her top and put on his backwards.

"Neal you look half asleep, come here and ill carry you back to camp"

So Neal climbed onto Kels back and kissed her lightly on the cheek before closing his eyes once more and drifting off to sleep with the rhythm of Kels footsteps.

When Kel reached the camp the Lioness came storming out of her tent in a fit of rage.

"WHERE THE BLOODY HELL WERE YOU TWO! WE WERE JUST ABOUT TO GO AND…"

The Lioness stopped shouting and noticed Neal on Kels back and smiled a heartwarming smile that a mother might give her son. This kind of scared Kel but then she realized that Neal had been her squire and they must have made a strong bond over the years.

"I'm sorry" the lioness whispered. "I just couldn't forgive myself if something happened to you two on my orders. We only have one tent left" said the Lioness apologetically.

"That's ok" said Kel while shifting Neal on her back into a more comfortable position. "We can share."

The Lioness looked at Kel straight in the eyes and then nodded after some hesitation. "OK"

_The Lioness really does love Neal _thought Kel as she woke Neal and made him go get ready for bed. _It's been a long two weeks out on the road and I'm exhausted!_ Kel instantly fell asleep when she layed down.

Neal came back inside the tent to give Kel something to eat when he noticed that she was already asleep. He smiled and snuggled down next to her. Kel mumbled something sounding like Neal and wrapped her arms around the warm body beside her. One of the best nights sleep she'd had in two weeks.

**Taaddaaaa I hoped you liked it **


	2. Chapter 2

**I've had a few requests to make what was going to be a one shot into a sequence… So I have. I hope you like it and reviews are muchly appreciated. More chapters to come.**

Kel's eyes fluttered open at the glare of sunlight and she turned over to see a man sleeping next to her with his mouth hanging ever so gracefully open with drool hanging from the side. _How repulsive!_ This was not just any man, but this man was Nealan of Queenscove who just happened to be Kel's best friend.

Kel shrieked and jumped out from under the covers and stared appalled at Neal pondering on what events had taken place that night… Neal jerked up from his slumber and glanced over at Kel and shrieked the same high pitched shriek that Kel had. He jumped up from out of the covers and stood on the opposite side of the tent looking at his female friend.

"We didn't?"...

"Did we?"….

Kel and Neal burst out in a fit of giggles and inwardly sighed with relief. Recollections of last nights events came flooding back to them. They both groomed themselves and went out to join the riders for breakfast.

The lioness walked out her tent groggily with her hair in wild fiery curls and her clothes all ruffled.

"What was all the blasted shrieking about!?!?" she exclaimed groggily while wiping sleep from the corners of her amethyst eyes.

Neal and Kel looked at each other and smiled and then Neal made up some totally bogus story about how Kel got frightened of a giant purple blood sucking spider and how he had heroically come to the rescue and saved her from this freak of nature.

The lioness obviously didn't buy it but she said no more.

"I always knew your damned creative mind would be the end of us!" grumbled Kel.

Neal smiled sheepishly and continued to saddle up his horse while keeping a 5 metre distance from Peachblossom.

"Are we theree yeeeeeeetttttttttt"

"No meathead!!! WE ARE OBVIOUSLY NOT THERE YET!".

_Five minutes later_

"Are weeeeee thereeeeeee yeeeeetttttttttttttttttt"

The lioness swiftly turned her horse around and tackled Neal of his horse and pinned him to the ground. She used her magic to block his voice box and tied him to his horse and rode of to the applauding of the riders.

Kel laughed heartily all day along with the riders at Neal's misfortune. _He does look quite cute when he pouts though…_ _Oh no those thoughts are coming back again. I can't like my best friend in THAT way!! Besides he'd never like me back…_

Another long day of riding ceased when the sun went down and the riders settled in their camp. Drinks were brought out on the lioness's behalf and everyone sat around the bon fire with a fairly large quantity of rum in their hands.

Kel was not much of a drinker and she was extremely smashed on her third drink. Neal however took five drinks to get him smashed along with Kel. The entire rider group was extremely drunk by the end of the night and were singing merrily while the Lioness and Kel were dancing quite exotically for the group of rowdy men.

Neal watched Kel as her hips swung with the beat of the rider's feet. He would have looked at the Lioness too but she was like his mum and that would just be gross. (**A.N** _has anyone else had the unfortunate luck to see their mum dance while smashed? Not a pretty sight ill tell you!)_

Neal liked this side of Kel because she was extremely flirtatious and giggly. She sat on his lap and stroked his face while smiling slyly at him. Neal couldn't handle this so he got up rather tipsy and walked over and sat on a rock. _What is she doing? It's so teasing. I want her bad but I don't think she realizes what she's doing. I respect her so much and I won't let her do anything she will regret. _(**AN **sigh don't we all wish we had a man like that?)

Kel didn't like the fact that Neal left so she went after him and sat down beside him. To Neal's utter surprise she burst out into tears. He hesitantly put his arms around her shoulders and she rested her head on his chest.

" Nealll I wreally can't take it anylongerrrr… I weally weally lovee youuuu."

Neal sat back shocked and stared into her eyes. Was this the effect of rum or was she talking the truth. Just then Kel threw herself on top of him and kissed him passionately and a little sloppy. Neal kissed back harder with all his bottled up emotions. Kel was undoing his belt when Neal stopped and pushed her back.

"Kel you don't want to do that" said Neal with as much honor he could muster while being drunk of his face.

"nawwwwwwww whyy nottttttt" slurred Kel. She plonked down on the rock and kneeled over and fell asleep where she fell.

Neal picked her up and took her to his tent and put her in his cleanly made bed and kissed her on the forehead. He walked out to see most of all the other riders asleep where they fell and a few heaving up dinner in the bushes.

Neal shook his head and mentally kicked himself for letting Kel get as drunk as she did. He would have to be doing a lot of explaining tomorrow and he really did not look forward to it. He kneeled down and fell asleep instantly.

**I'm sorry for this shameful chapter but I swear it will get better reviews reviews reviews D**


End file.
